halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 2
"Earth will never be the same." Halo 2 Tagline Halo 2 Halo 2 is the great sequel to the smash hit game, Halo: Combat Evolved. It's Storyline is longer than in Halo: Combat Evolved and includes 5 extra levels. The Gameplay was good, but not as good as it's predessor. Some of the Lobby names have changed as well. Like Halo 1, the Lobby names vary due to console. Any fan of Halo would prefer Halo 2 over halo 1 as Halo 2 kicks way more ass than Combat Evolved. In Halo 2, combat really HAS Evolved! If you have a Normal Xbox or a Laptop or PC with Windows Vista or more advanced, then you can get this game. Just like most halo games, this is first person made by bungie. The date of it's release in the U.S was November 9th, 2004 and release in the U.K was November 14th, 2004. So enjoy this article of this better improved version of the Halo Franchise predessor. Campaign Story The Story of Halo 2 starts off after the destruction of a Covenant SpaceStation named "Unyielding Hierophant." It technicaly starts after the events of the 3rd Book, Halo: First Strike. Elite Supreme Commander of the now destroyed Fleet of Particular Justice is sentenced to Death by the Three High Prophets of Regret, Mercy and Truth. Tartarus, Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Brutes takes great pleasure in this. This all unfolds at the Covenant Holy City, High Charity. While that was happening, Master Chief is given special training with his new mark 6 armor on the MAC Gun Station, Cairo. That is one of the Three. Soon, after Master Chief, Johnson and Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes are given awards, cortana says that 15 Covenant Capital Ships just exited slipspace over Earth and them. This small fleet is unusaul, since there were over 200 Enemy Ships that destroyed reach consists of 2 Assault Carriers unnamed carrier and Shadow of Intent and 13 CCS-Class Battlecruisers. The Covenant then board two stations and Athens and destroy them with Antimatter Charges. Cortana figures this out and Chief deactivates the Charge and instead uses it to heavily damage the Shadow of Intent. While that was happening, Regret's Carrier entered the atmosphere and started deploying forces in Old Mombasa. Chief, with help from the UNSC Frigate, In Amber Clad and it's crew launch a desperate assault against covenant forces in Old Mombasa City. After deploying and destroying a Mining Scarab, Regret's Carrier goes into slipspace inside the city, with In Amber Clad not far behind. The Slipspace then virtually destroys the Old City. Thel'Vadamee meanwhile, death's sentence is canceled by Truth and Mercy. He is turned into a Arbiter instead and is taken in a mission onto the Gas Giant orbiting the now destroyed, Alpha Halo called "Threshold." They are sent there to "Silence" a band of heretics lead by Sesa"Refumee, a rogue elite on a Forerunner Gas Mine. Arbiter is helped by Rtas'Vadumee, SpecOps Commander and his SpecOps Elites and Grunts. They successfully destroy the heresy and the arbiter kills Sesa. Spark, who was found helping Sesa is deactivated and captured by Tartarus and the Arbiter and taken back to High Charity. Meanwhile, Regret's Carrier and In Amber Clad exit slipspace and arrive over Installation 05 or "Delta Halo." Regret's Carrier enters the Atmosphere and In Amber Clad launches drop pods with the Chief and ODST's in them and Pelicans after it. They land and Neatrilize the Covenant Forces on the Ground. The Chief proceeds to kill Regret. Once Regret dies, Regret's Carrier then glasses the Temple, but Chief narrowly misses the beam and jumps into the lake. He is then captured by the Gravemind. Meanwhile, Arbiter is sent by Truth and Mercy, the last two high prophets onto Delta Halo to recover the "Sacred Icon" Index and bring it to them. Rtas and his Elites once again help Arbiter out. After penetrating the Library by killing humans and Flood and racing Miranda, Johnson and their marines to it, Miranda and Johnson get their first. He knocks out Johnson and Tartarus knocks out Miranda and grabs the index. Tartarus then betrays Arbiter and throws him off the edge. Arbiter is then captured by Gravemind. Soon Gravemind reveals to Chief and Arbiter that there is time to stop Halo Activating. Chief is sent to High Charity while Arbiter is sent to the Control Room. While Chief fights through High Charity, he finds out that the Brutes, Jackals, Prophets and Drones have betrayed the Elites, Grunts and Hunters. While getting past these rebellions, he finds that Tartarus has escaped in a phantom to the Control Room with the Index. Truth and Mercy and their Brute Honor Guards however are ambushed by Flood Infection Forms coming from the crashed Infected In Amber Clad. Mercy is quickly overwhelmed and Truth and his Guards escape aboard a Phantom to the Forerunner Dreadnought powering the City. Meanwhile, Arbiter rounds up surviving Elites and Grunts and assaults the Brute Camp. They successfully destroy it and Arbiter meets up with Rtas on the other side and talk about how they will assault the Control Room. At that Moment, Tartarus' Phantom arrives at the Control Room and he takes Miranda inside while Johnson is taken to a area, to be killed. At High Charity, Chief finds Mercy and kills the Infection Form, Mercy then dies. Pelicans then start coming from Amber Clad wreck and and crash, releasing more Flood. While battling Flood and more rebellions, Chief eventually boards the Dreadnought and Truth activates the Ship and takes off. Cortana then uses the In Amber Clad's engines and self-destructs them. Clad along with High Charity are presumed destroyed and cortana is also presumed "Killed." Arbiter and Rtas meanwhile, round up surviving hunters to save Johnson who might be of some "Help." They save Johnson and Johnson takes control of the Mining Scarab. Rtas takes the survivors and attacks a Brute Controlled CCS-Class Battlecruiser in orbit. Arbiter then successfully escorts Johnson's Scarab with a Banshee to the Control Room and the Scara blows the front doors to pieces. Arbiter then goes in and withhelp from Johnson and some Elite Councilors, kills Tartarus and stops Halo from activating. Spark then reveals the existence of Installation 00 or the "Ark." Meanwhile back at Earth, Truth's Dreadnought heads heads for the Slipspace Crater made by Regret's Carrier while Master Chief gets in a Escape Pod and leaves the Dreadnought. Lord Hood, on the Heavily Damaged Cairo Station orders all ships to destroy the Dreadnought but have no success. Master Chief's Pod then enters orbit and heads for the Kenyan Jungle. There are now 15 Levels in Halo 2, the longest is Sacrec Icon, here they are...... 1. The Heretic. 2. The Armoury. 3. Cairo Station. 4. Outskirts. 5. Metropolis. 6. The Arbiter. 7. Oracle. 8. Delta Halo. 9. Regret. 10. Sacred Icon. 11. Quarantine Zone. 12. Gravemind. 13. Uprising. 14. High Charity. 15. The Great Journey. Those are the Levels, each one playable except for The Heretic. Enemies include Grunts, Jackals, Elites, Hunters, Drones, Prophets and Brutes for the Covenant. Infection Forms, Elite Fighting Forms, Human Fighting Forms, Brute Fighting Forms, Carrier Forms, Shielded Carrier Forms from completed game and Juggernaut Forms from completed game are the flood and Sentinels, Sentinel Majors, Constructors and Enforcers are the Forerunners. The only vehicles featured in this lobby are Pelicans and Phantoms. Multiplayer The Multiplayer in Halo 2 is way more advanced and enjoyable than Halo: Combat Evolved. The Xbox and PC Versions of Multiplayer are great, weather it was internet play or xbox LIVE it is awesome. Unlike Halo: Combat Evolved, you can either be a Mark 6 Spartan or a Covenant Elite. You can only choose the color of your spartan or elite. Once again, you can make games xbox or servers or Laptop and create names for them, but you can also make clans meaning friends can play with you online if you invite the Clan. The Classic Blood Gultch is back but the name changed to Coagulation and the bases bigger. On PC, the lobby is called "Multiplayer" while on Xbox it's called "Xbox LIVE" or "System Link" two lobbies have the same purpose. The Standard Maps are...... but on PC and Laptop too...... *Lockout. Some believe this remote facility was once used to study flood...but few clues remain admist the snow and Ice. Version of Halo 3's, Blackout *Ascension. This relay station is part of a network that has kept Delta Halo functioning smoothly for untold centuries. is similar to the Halo 3 Map, Guardian but is a older version of Halo: Reach's Forge World variant, Pinnacle. *Midship. Don't let it' luxury fool you- The Pious Inquisitor is is one of the fastest ships in the Covenant Fleet. a complete remake and a newer version of the Halo: Combat Evolved Map, Boarding Action, it's also a older version of the Halo 3 Map, Heretic. *Ivory Tower. Once home to famous socialite Lance O'Donnel, the top floor of this building is now a public park. is a older version of Halo: Reach's, Reflection. It is also a place in the Halo: Reach Campaign Level, New Alexandria. *Beaver Creek. These Forgotten Structures were once the site of many bitter battles but have since been reclaimed by nature. [This is a Newer Version of Halo: Combat Evolved's, Battle Creek. *Burial Mounds. This makeshift Heretic Camp on Basis is littered with the wreckage from Installation 04. *Colossus. Numerous Scientific expeditions have failed to reveal what the Forerunners intended with all this damn gas. is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Construct. *Zanzibar. Wind Power Station 7 sits a mute reminder of the EAP's late-25th Century attempt at re-nationalization. is a older version of the Halo 3 Map, Last Resort. * Coagulation. Recent Excavations have failed to shed light on the true purpose of the two outpost's in this bloody gultch. is a Newer Version of Halo 1's, Blood Gultch, it also a older version of the Halo 3 Map, Valhalla. *Headlong. Although during the day section 14 monitors almost all harbor traffic, at night it's one of the city's most notorious hangouts. *Waterworks. While the Forerunners excelled at mimicking natural beauty, the machinery in this cavern exempliefies their true genius. *Foundation. Deep in Chicago Industrial Zone 08 lies the decommisioned Tactical Autonomous Robotic Defense System testing facility. BONUS MAP PACK....... released April 25, 2005. *Containment. Fighting for a patch of dirt abutting a wall containing a galaxy-devouring parasite may seem pointless to some, but....um..... is a Newer Version of the Halo 1 map, Timberland and a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Isolation. *Warlock. Despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary some stubbornly maintain that this structure was once a Forerunner Arena. KILLTACULAR MAP PACK........released April 25, 2005. *Sanctuary. Though it's original purpose has been lost to the march of eon's, this structure is now a cemetery to countless brave warriors. a Older Version of the Halo: Reach Forge World Variant, Asylum. *Turf. Though they dominate on open terrain, many Scarabs have fallen victim to the narrow streets of Earth's Cities. is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Ghost Town. MAPTACULAR MAP PACK..........released July 5, 2005. *Backwash. There are strong indications that beneath the shroud of mist drowning this swamp on Delta Halo lies a Powerful Intelligence. is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Isolation. *Elongation. A well placed bribe can speed a cargo ship through what are surely some of the longest inspections in the galaxy. is a Newer Version of halo 1's, Longest and is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Orbital. *Gemini. This sanctuary now rings with the sound of combat- the end of the ancient duality of the Covenant is truly at hand. on High Charity. *Relic. Covenant scripture dictates that structures of this type are memorials to Forerunners who fell in battle against Flood. a Newer Version of the Halo 1 Map, Death Island. *Terminal. The CTMS made New Mombasa's rail system one of the safest on Earth; unfortunetly it was one of the Covenant's First Targets. BLASTACULAR MAP PACK.........released April 17, 2007. * Desolation. Once a Scientific Outpost, this Derelict Forerunner Facility waits paitiently to be reactivated. Version of Halo 1's, Derelict. *Tombstone. The UNSC decommisioned this munitions testing complex after safety concerns came to light. is a Newer Version of Halo 1's, Hang 'Em High. PC VISTA EXCLUSIVE MAPS..........released on Halo 2's release on PC. *District. The Alleys of Old Mombasa were never kind to the unwary. On Covenant-controlled Earth, ramshuckle homes seem perfect for a ambush. *Uplift. Unknowable energies seethe from this long-abandoned Forerunner spire, making it a vital prize for Covenant and Human Forces. *Example. This is just a small example of what you can do as a Halo 2 Cartographer! This is the only map that features a Silenced SMG. The New Damage System only has one stage, Shields. The moderately long Shield bar in the corner is replaced by short shield bar ontop of the Motion Tracker but recharges almost instantly. Once Shields are down it's wise to take cover cause 1 more shot will kill you. The Health Bars are also gone. The Health System in saying, is, improved. Since Health is gone, Health Packs have also disappeared since there is no need for them. Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and more! ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿